


SHERLOCK SAID I LOVE YOU

by torchwoodgeek



Series: TeaCake Head cannon battle [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwoodgeek/pseuds/torchwoodgeek
Summary: OMFG





	

Seriously?!? WHAT THE F----?!? Seriously tho?!? Did you really think you could tell me that you love me and I wouldn't notice?!? What? You just gonna say that directly to my face and I'm supposed to what? Just walk away? Seriously Sherlock?!? Did you think I wouldn't talk about that?!? C'mon now, mate!  
Sherlock, you can't just say that you love me ___ days before our New Years date without me noticing ok! Oh we're gonna talk about this! You're G.D. right we're gonna bloody talk about this my lovely!  
In today's Head Cannon battle were going to be discussing  
Season 4.  
SHERLOCK SAID I LOVE YOU  
Right! So many questions!  
-Who's he talking to?  
-What's he playing at?  
-Why's he got a gun?  
-What are Bae and Brother doing in background?  
-Where are we?  
-Why am I shouting?  
And most importantly:  
-What's that smell?

Oh, that's only the burnt aroma of my hairs caught fire from this rollercoaster of a trailer that's so lit I'm just- I can- I mean like- Maaaark! Steveeeeen! WHAT THE F----

Ok ok I'm calm. Let's start again. So the latest teaser for S4 BBC SH has the entire fandom buzzing more than retired future!Sherlock's bee hives.

I'm going into my time machine to new year and I'm going to make my head cannon predictions based on trailers, setlock, story archs from past 3 series, and of course loads of original cannon from our beloved novelist Sir ACD.

Here's our head cannon of what's occurring in S4E2 The Lying Detective

Now please do remember Head Cannons cannot be proven they are simply what individual fans believe regarding the fictional universes of their fictional favourite characters. As well, please recall that John and I have one rule of head cannon Battles: our head Cannons must respect original cannon AND remain true to the characters' personalities.

Later I swear I will explain the three original Sir ACD stories that will be used in S4. We all know BBC's The Lying Detective is based on The Dying Detective from

Here's my head cannon of how we end up witnessing the great detective utter those three little words...with a gun in hand.

I think Culverton Smith is an evil killer doctor death. Perhaps he's some sort of pseudoscientific, crackpot therapist who specialises in non-conventional "treatments" for drug rehabilitation. I'm thinking he's one of those semi-famous celebrity type doctors who is not exactly a medical doctor but he's legitimately been to university and earned a doctorate in something. Maybe new age hocus pocus fake mystic healer scam artist nonesense. Snake oils and magic feathers and expensive crystals to align energies and purify auras. I'm not saying those beliefs are invalid. I'm saying I think Culverton Smith is exploiting a mish-mash of various exotic sounding practices as part of his brand of junk science. I think he is an amoral money grubbing creep who fakes concern and care while syphoning sick people's hard earned dosh to wallpaper his yacht. I think desperate people have gone to him as their final hope and he's responsible for their deaths. That's most likely how the evil doctor ends up on SH's radar.

Some American tumblr fans have Head Cannon that CS will be a gay conversation therapist. I think that theory is based on the fact that the new American Vice President-elect, Mike Pence, is an advocate for such barbaric pseudoscience. If u don't know what conversation therapy is, I'll give a quick recap.

So some people don't want to be gay. And some people don't want other people to be gay. There are humans who believe homosexuality is a mental defect that can be cured through talk therapy, electroshock to parts of the brain, and prayer. There are treatment facilities in America and elsewhere on planet that offer this mix of treatments to turn people straight. I'm not judging the patients who voluntarily seek these treatments ok. Some people are desperate to heterosexual. I cannot judge them. It is not my place to feel superior to their personal struggles.

What I judge are the businesses that offer these treatments. Historically, patients have died on process of treatments. I personally think it is immoral, unethical and aught be illegal to offer desperate people a cure for something that is not a disease or illness. To me it would be as if offering an anti gravity cure to people who wish to escape the physical pull of our planet's gravitational forces on their bodies. Taking someone's money and saying you have a scientific process to untether them from the natural bonds of the earth is down right evil if u ask me.

There's /nothing/ to be cured so therefore there will never /be/ a cure.  
t is perfectly natural and normal and healthy and appropriate to be queer. Same as being born with brown hair or dyeing your hair brown or dating someone with brown hair or a brown wig. Any way we look at it, tis totally decent. Ok? Ok!

So that's conversion therapy. An interesting Head Cannon scenario for what Culverton Smith might be on about. I personally doubt this bc we've seen him speak in trailers with English Accent so therefore he's most likely not an American.

My head cannon remains that CS is running a non-conventional drugs rehab programme.

So I think SH comes round as the Lying Detective as blabs to CS that he's a drugs addict because he's ashamed to be queer or because he's struggling with his queerness. And for good measure SH will tack on a bit of "Woe is me! I fancy my married hetero best mate! Help me doctor! And do please hurry!"

Then SH schemes with Dr. Hooper to concoct a chemical compound that might help him do massive amounts of drugs but somehow avoid the worst symptoms. Her compound will help him to appear to be relapsing on drugs while still allowing him to somewhat function as a covert super sleuth.

So SH is at rehab, pretending to blubber abt being secretly gay and seeming to unravel into drug fuelled madness. Molly will appear to be his unknowing beard girlfriend. That way she might low key sneak him more of her compound so he can stay conscious enough to investigate Culverton Smith. This is when I think we hear her berate SH with the line "For Chr***sakes SH it's NOT a game!" She's not wanting to keep helping him because he's risking his life greatly with his plan during this case.

I think CS might be motivated by sadism. Like he might get a thrill seeing people desperate and unraveling and in pain. In cannon we read a bit of that. Maybe he's the evil sort who lets sick people get very very bad off so he can experience them begging to die. Or he just likes them to suffer and commit suicide. (We know suicide is chief among the main themes of BBC SH so that is entirely plausible. Drawing pin there for later please.)

My head cannon contains the notion that SH is saying "I love you" within his mind. He's hallucinating from drugs, or torture or some other torment wrought upon him by CS or by his own design.

I believe, in that scene, SH is using John and Mycroft as symbols for a conversation within his mind.

I think John is representing the "Angel" on the shoulder. My head cannon is that John is like "SH, ur plan to nick CS is killing u! Please abort this plan and leg it outta here before u die! Live to fight another day! Oh and do get milk!"

Then Mycroft is representing "Devil" on other shoulder like "Stupid baby brother! You've gone through all this to catch this bastard and ur gonna give up now! Don't be a weakling! Stay the course! You've come too far to wimp out and turn back now! Oh and I'm the smart one."

At the same time in SH's reality, perhaps he's got real CS egging him on to tell the truth. Or he's got some third party disrupting his thinking.

I think he says I love you to either  
-himself in his mind before symbolically killing off himself with that gun to wake himself from the hallucinations  
OR  
-he's telling Mycroft before symbolically killing his brother in his mind to signify he'll not chose that plan.

Third option, he's offering I love you as a passkey as the end of a long deduction of another sort, but I'm doubtful of that fan theory as well.

So I'm saying that SH is not making love confession to JW in that scene. Honestly, I know SH has social awkwardness in terms of etiquette and social protocols because he's a spectrum personality person. But even he would know you face the person to whom you are verbally confessing your love ok. He would know you don't go telling your man you're in love with him without looking him in his sapphire blue eyes. You tell him face to face with a smile...in the same way you almost nearly told him at the airfield at end of queerbait S3.

As well I'd like to point out the show creators are just evil enough to fuck with the Johnlock AND Sherlolly shippers here. They are capable of the head cannon prediction we've just explained. Like I think they'd do. SH faking gay shame and "secret" gay crush to CS.

And he's faking Molly as his unknowing clueless girlfriend to CS.

It's just evil enough in the plot of BBC SH to be an idea Mark & Steven would have.

Let's don't EVER forget how BBC SH has already baited Johnlock shippers with "Sherlock is actually a girl's name." And they've mocked Sherlolly shippers with the window-crash macho kiss.

I'm predicting the show creators will do this.

When I discuss the cannon 'The Dying Detective' you will see how much of our head cannon actually makes logical sense when compared to that canon story.

Right. Ok so that's the concept my friend John and I have been able to psychically anticipate for S4 E2 I Love You scene.

Nect we will discuss S4E1 The Six Thatchers.


End file.
